


Of not-princes and marmorite bodyguards

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Lance has to go on a mission. Keith is the member of the Blade chosen to accompany him. Bickering ensues over whether or not Keith is Lance's bodyguard.





	Of not-princes and marmorite bodyguards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melibee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melibee/gifts).



> A couple of weeks back, I held a giveaway for 200 followers on my tumblr. This was one of the two prizes, and I'm finally putting it here, too.
> 
> Meli gave me the prompt of established Klance on a mission set a bit in the future of canonverse, and I threw in a bonus of Altean Lance because that's something we both love XD

“Lance, you will retrieve the keystone we need. Your Altean heritage will come in handy.”

“Am I going alone?” Lance asks.

“No. A member of the Blade will take you there and be with you the entire time to make sure it goes smoothly and to bring you back safe.”

Lance raises an eyebrow, but nods. He got along with the Marmorites all fine from the start, but in secret, he’s hoping for a specific member to be the chosen escort in this mission.

“Alright. Your escort is already waiting at the hangar. Good luck for the mission. Report back when you retrieve the keystone.”

“Yessir.”

Lance leaves the bridge and makes his way to the hangar. When he arrives there, he sees a familiar figure waiting in front of the pod, his back turned to the entrance as he seems to check something. Lance’s lips curl into a smile.

As silently as he can, he sneaks up. He wraps his arms around a firm chest.

“So you are my marmorite bodyguard, huh?” he whispers into Keith’s ear.

He has to stand on the tips of his toes to do that—the more time Keith spent with the Blade, adjusting to a Galra diet, the more he started to grow. It was strange at first, but in the end, Lance has to admit that he likes the development.

Keith huffs a laugh and easily turns around in Lance’s hold, his own hands now taking a hold of Lance’s waist.

“You’re not even royalty, you know. You don’t need a marmorite _bodyguard_ ,” Keith points out.

“Aw, come on, Keith. Go along with the program. I don’t need to be _real_ royalty for you to treat me like a prince.”

“Don’t I already do that, anyway?” Keith asks, quirking an eyebrow.

Lance pouts up at his boyfriend. Like so often, this reaction only prompts Keith to smirk in that hot, smug way of his—which prompts Lance to pout more.

Keith huffs another laugh. He leans down.

“I apologize for my cheeky behavior, _my prince_ ,” he murmurs, his gravelly voice a smooth rumble in Lance’s ear. It doesn’t fail to cause a shiver running down Lance’s spine. “May I offer to make up for it with a kiss?”

Lance pretends to think for a second. His arms come up to wrap around Keith’s neck and he leans up further, until he can press a kiss to Keith’s lips. The contact is short, over before they can _really_ get into it. After all, they have a mission to take care of. They will have the entire night for themselves, as long as Keith doesn’t have to leave for Blade missions again.

“I’ll consider that as a yes,” Keith says with a chuckle. “Well, now that that’s taken care of, time to board and get done with the mission.”

He lets go of Lance and turns to climb the pod. Lance waits and watches before he follows to sit down in the passenger seat.

The flight down to the planet is spent in silence, which is fine for Lance. He is so comfortable around Keith that he doesn’t always need to fill the room with chatter, and he knows that Keith enjoys piloting in the quiet, just the comforting hum of the engine around him. Lance watches the calm smile on his boyfriend’s face with a fond smile of his own.

Keith lands near the location and they climb out. They walk through the meadow carefully, even though it seems like the planet really is peaceful just like Coran said. But Keith’s hand is constantly ready to draw his blade, the other hovering protectively near the small of Lance’s back. It makes Lance grin. Keith really _is_ acting like a marmorite bodyguard whenever they are on missions alone.

They reach their destination—a pillar made of some kind of stone, resembling an obelisk. Keith stops at the bottom of the small set of stairs leading up to it and looks around.

“Looks like there’s no threat around,” he observes. “But be careful.”

“Of course, darling.”

Just for the fun of it, Lance blows a kiss and a wink at Keith before he steps up to the pillar. He reaches out, holding his palm up in front of the stone surface. He hopes he’s doing this right, as he can only go by records of training without having received any training of his own.

Apparently, he does. There’s a faint glow and a soft rumble beneath his feet as something emerges from the structure. Not a moment later, a glowing, blue orb is floating in front of him. He closes his fingers around it, feeling its smooth texture even through the fabric of his gloves.

He turns and walks back down to Keith.

“Looks like everything went alright,” he says.

“Good. Report to the castle while we walk back. Don’t let your guard down.”

“Yes, yes.”

Just as he was told, he reports through the comms that he retrieved the keystone and that everything went smoothly. The whole time, he looks ahead, holding a secure hold around the orb, and feels Keith right behind him, his hand always mere inches apart from Lance, ready to take hold of him in case of emergency.

But nothing happens; they make it to the pod safely and board to fly back to the castle.

“You know,” Lance says, “this planet seems really nice. Wouldn’t it be nice to have a date here?”

“A date to explore and run around nature?” Keith asks, glancing over at Lance with a quirked eyebrow.

“Yeah, why not? You love that kind of thing.”

“That’s true.”

“So is that a yes?”

“Maybe once there’s some free time.”

“That’s good enough for now.”

No matter what, though, Lance will always look forward to the next time they can have a date. In the meantime, he will enjoy the missions they have together, and the quiet time they get to spend together in the castle in between.

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on my tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com/post/169959360117/of-not-princes-and-marmorite-bodyguards)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm also on [twitter](http://twitter.com/crystalklances)!


End file.
